Transformation
by valecad10
Summary: When Guren,Ceylan,Toxsa,Chooki,Sonia and Arrow wake up in the forms they been before, they must get help from the team to return to normal.
1. Chapter 1

Rex Salazar tries to test a new bomb that transforms anything with other forms into the form they used before. But when the jelly making machine goes haywire he's got hit various times.

Knuckles: Rex! You idiotbrain! You made the machine haywire like crazy!

Knuckles then got caught by the machine and about to get squashed rex got up

Rex: don't worry knuckles... I'll save you...

he weakly uses a bomb that contained 6 transform bombs he throws it to the machine, but his new dog Mr. Snookums catches it with his mouth. Rex uses a shield enough for him, knuckles, the rabbids, the minions, Sonic, Elly, Ben, Blob, Kai, and Goku. But he sees his dog with the bomb.

Rex: Mr. Snookums!?, What are you, Nooooooooo!

he yelled at his dog as the bomb explodes, killing Mr. Snookums and affecting 6 of the new team members.

Manic: what the!?

Manic, Sonic's green brother got shocked by this, Rex uses his shield to protect manic and himself from the bombs' effects.

Rex: i know the cure for the bombs, it is using a zyudenryu's scales, just by using the samples may cure the victims, but who was affected?. Hmm nevermind. We'll see morning.

The two heroes forgot about the accident, but the smoke from the bombs when to the rooms of the tenkai knights, sonia, and Arrow the hawk.


	2. Chapter 2

Guren felt strange after waking up he has a blurry sight which makes him unable to see his weakly waging tail.

Guren: ugh... My head...

he rubbed his head but he felt a hard object on his hand

Guren: huh?

he looked at his body, it was completely white and red. When his sight returns, he was shocked that his body was covered by white and red armor which was Bravenwolf's body with his clothes torn by the armor.

Guren: No! It can't be!

0000000000000000

Ceylan tried to open his eyes but when he fully sees he went to his mirror, but before he went there he saw something blue, he got surprised it was Tributon's leg,but it was attached to him and got shocked that tributon's leg was now his own.

Ceylan: what!?

he rushed to his mirror then on his reflection there was tributon with his torn clothes.

Ceylan: what experiment did this!?

0000000000000000

Chooki didn't remember wearing arsenal while he's sleeping, he woke up and his arsenal wasn't on him, it was left on the ground, he got up to pick up his arsenal, but froze in shock that he had Lydendor's arm .

Chooki: wh-what happened!?

he looked at himself, he was in Lydendor's form, but with his torn up clothes.

Chooki: i better warn the others!

000000000000000

Toxsa felt his tail bothering him so he woke up to stop it but when he's about to hold it he saw Valorn's hand.

Toxsa: what the!?

his body was in fact changed into Valorn's, including the torn clothes.

Toxsa: whatever did this i will find what caused this!

00000000000000

Sonia went to take a shower but when she is about to grab her shampoo, her hand was in fact a anthro feline claw

Sonia: my hand!

She was shocked that she is now a winged pink tiger shaped like her old self

Sonia: im a tigress! Nooooo!

she ran off crying at her new appearance with Manic hearing her cries

Manic: Sonia!?

00000000000000

Arrow woke up fresh as he ruffled his wings, he felt something on his head

Arrow: huh?

he felt something fuzzy, he was shocked it was lion ears.

Arrow: i have ears?

his lower talons felt stranger, as he got shocked they weren't talons anymore they were lion paws, also his tailfeathers got replaced with a lion tail. He was in fact now a griffin

Arrow: what happened to my bottom part!?

he begins to panic but sighs in relief he still have his hawk head, torso, upper talons, and wings.

Arrow: i better tell sonic why im a griffin!

he flew off to find his leader to tell him about his tranformation.

0000000000000

Guren was turned into Bravenwolf, Ceylan was turned into Tributon, Chooki was turned into Lydendor, Toxsa was turned into Valorn, Sonia was turned into a anthro female winged tigress and Arrow was turned into a griffin. How did this happened? Because of Rex's bombs?

to be continued


End file.
